Life-changing events
by Afraid Of Change
Summary: On a slow work day Beth Childs is visited by a panicked Katja Obinger. One-Shot.
**This is my first Orphan Black story, I apologise for any mistakes, both grammatical and story-wise. (I wrote this before season 3 came out.) Disclaimer: I don't own this show, the characters or the events portraid in this story.**

I sigh as I take my bag and coat out of my locker, it's been four days and our team still hasn't found any leads on a case featuring a series of disappearances. As I put on my coat I notice how tired I really am and I make a promise to myself to immediately go to sleep when I get home. I swing my bag over my shoulder and start walking towards the exit. I say goodbye to my college Art, who is also leaving, and get into my car. Just as I start the car and put my seatbelt on, someone opens the door to the back seat and gets in. I immediately reach for my bag to grab my gun but then I notice her, or better yet her face. For a second I'm paralised: she looks just like me. But then I remember that she just broke into my car and I pick up my gun. I point the gun at her and take the safety off. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "Wow, easy there, I don't want to hurt you, just put the gun away", She says with a firm german accent, "My name is Katja, Katja Öbinger, and I know this will sound very strange but you have to believe me, okay?" I nod hesatated, not fully trusting the woman and still shocked by how much she looks like me. "Okay, I never wanted you to find out this way but here it goes; we are genetic identicals." The woman seemed relieved to have told me and is waiting for a reaction but I just stare at her not fully understanding what this stranger is saying. "You're telling me we're twin sisters or something?" The woman now looks uncomfortable and struggles to find the right words to say. "No, not twins, we're fully genetically identical, you see we're... clones." Katja tells me like she has done it before and it's completely normal. I can't find the right words to say and, again, just stare at Katja in complete awe. Eventualy I manage to utter: "Clones? Are you serious? I mean, yes, we do look like eachother but are you sure we aren't just twins?" Katja looks at me, sighs, and then says: "I wish, that would make everything a lot easier, but there are more clones in Europe. We didn't think there were any more clones but then they killed one in the US and we came across another picture of a clone in Canada: you." "Wait," I response "There are more of us? And they killed one? Who's they? Are they coming after me to?" She nods hesitated and then says: "They, is a group op people who are killing clones in Europe and now America too. There are five clones that we're aware of in Europe but now there are only two left, me and Danielle, lately though Danielle is being followed and she got worried that nobody would ever know of our excistence. So, she send me to find more clones in North America and make them aware of what they are: you're a clone Beth and someone is trying to wipe out our complete excistence and now that you know about it, you can't just let it happen you have to help me find more clones, make them aware of what they are and make sure they can protect themselves against these people." Then Katja opens the door and looks at me: "Listen, Beth, here is my phone number you can always call me but don't use your regular cellphone just buy a new, prepaid one. I really hope you can help me out and that you'll call me soon but if not than just be safe, okay?" After I nod and take the card with her phone number on it she steps out of my car and starts walking away. Being left alone to my own thoughts, I start my car and drive away from the now empty parking lot. Once I get home and I'm welcomed by Paul I feel like all of sudden I don't know who I am anymore. I push Paul away, take off my work clothes for my nightwear and go to bed. The next day I get up early to go to work, I greet my coworkers and log in to my work computer. There I search for drivers liscences in North America that match me with the use of facial-recognition software. After a while I look up and see that there are two matches, two women who look exactly like me, two women who's lives are going to change because of what I'm going to tell them. I look at their names, Alison Hendrix, a 29 year old married woman with two adopted children, and Cosima Niehaus, a 28 year old science student from San Fransisco. I grab my coat, my bag, write down their current adresses and walk towards my car. I make a quick stop at the first gas station I come across and buy a prepaid phone. I call Katja on speaker phone and buckle up. Cosima, Alison, I'm sorry but, your lives are about to change.


End file.
